


Boys & Girls

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crushes, Cute, Detention, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Blackinnon, Sexual Tension, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius can't take a hint.





	Boys & Girls

"So, is it over with Marlene?"

"Yeah," says Sirius, engrossed in the piece of armour he's buffing. "Yeah, definitely." 

"I'm sorry," offers Remus, and he doesn't sound sorry at all. Sirius smirks. Remus is not very subtle. 

"Are you going to ask her out now?" 

"What?" 

"Honestly, I don't mind," says Sirius. "There's no need to be coy." 

"Pads, what are you talking about?" 

Sirius looks at him. 

"Every time I started talking about Marlene, you'd get a face like you'd just bitten into an earwax flavoured Every Flavour Bean," he says. "It's fine. I promise you have my blessing." 

Remus blinks slowly. 

"Wait, you really thought that I didn't like to hear about you and Marlene because I fancy her?" 

"Well, yes, I assumed." 

"Oh, Sirius..." says Remus, and he shakes his head. He's grinning. Sirius starts to feel slightly miffed. 

"I don't see what's so funny about it," he says. "She's a perfectly lovely girl. A bit cruel, I'll give you that, but definitely fanciable." 

"Are you having second thoughts?" says Remus, still with a grin on his handsome face. "Maybe it's not too late. You shouldn't settle for 'cruel', though. What did she do?" 

"She said that I was annoying and immature." 

"Well, were you being annoying and immature when she said that?" asks Remus, very seriously. 

Sirius snorts. 

"Yeah," he admits. "A bit. But then again, I generally am, am I not?" 

"You are," says Remus, looking a Sirius with a mixture of amusement and fondness. "Among other things." 

** 

The thing with Marlene, thinks Sirius later that evening, is definitive proof that it's really only blokes that do it for him, after all. It's a relief, in a way, to know for sure – no matter how unpleasant the whole ordeal was, both for him and for poor Marlene. _She really did hate every minute of it,_ he remembers, grateful for the privacy of his drawn bed curtains. _I must really be_ terrible _at kissing and stuff. At least nobody else knows about it. At least _Remus_ doesn't know about it._

Remus. 

Sirius can fool himself into thinking that it's blokes, in general, that he likes, but the truth is that he only ever thinks of Remus like that – Remus with his beautiful eyes and his long legs and the prettiest, tiniest hook-shaped scar above his upper lip. Remus, his mate, who's definitely into witches. Remus, who's so nice that if he knew he'd probably feel bad for not being able to fancy Sirius back. _Remus_. 

** 

The last time he and Marlene tried making out, Sirius closed his eyes tightly and pretended it was Remus he was kissing. Marlene is very tall, which made it easier, provided he didn't hold her too close and managed to somehow block out the floral smell of her shampoo. Marlene put her hand in the back pocket of his trousers, and again Sirius tried to imagine that it was Remus' hand squeezing his arse, slowly, tentatively... 

He got hard. 

“Huh,” said Marlene, sounding frankly shocked. “Do you, er, like what we're doing?” 

“Yeah,” said Sirius, forcing himself to look at her undeniably beautiful face. Her expression was undreadable. He gave her his best smile. “Let's try again.” 

** 

Getting Sirius to show her his cock had been Marlene's own idea, but she seemed to regret it as soon as Sirius finished undoing his trousers. Sirius felt extremely foolish. 

“Well, this is it,” he said, wishing that she wouldn't look at it like it was a dead slug or something. “Do you want to...?” 

Marlene touched the shaft with the pad of her index finger. 

“It's warm,” she said, in a neutral tone. “And big.” 

“Thank you,” he said, even though he felt he wasn't offering a particularly impressing display. “It gets bigger, and harder, but you know – it's pretty cold today.” 

“Sure,” said Marlene, politely, and she took a deep breath. “Do you want to, er, try something?” 

** 

The aftermath of the whole thing had been so embarassing, so profoundly _humiliating_ , that Sirius never wanted to think about it ever again. 

** 

_Maybe it really would be easier if Remus started going out with someone_ , Sirius thinks. Maybe it would help put the whole thing to rest. Ah, to think of Remus as a mate, and nothing more – what a relief it would be, what a liberation. A second James in his life, nothing more and nothing less. _If only_. 

Sirius turns in bed, sleep evading him, and tries to remember what it felt like not to have a crush on Remus, and finally – after a good half an hour of increasingly desperate attempts – realizes that he simply can't. 

** 

“You have something on your face,” says Remus, on their third night of shared detention. 

“Where?” says Sirius, studying his reflection in the tarnished trophy he's trying to restore to its proper shine. “I can't see anything in this stupid thing.” 

“Here, let me,” says Remus, and he wipes Sirius' cheek with his thumb. His hand is warm and smooth and lovely, and Sirius, against his own better judgement, finds himself leaning into the touch. Remus smiles. “All done.” 

“Thank you,” says Sirius, acutely aware of just how hot and flushed his face is getting, and of the fact that Remus still hasn't stopped resting his thumb against it. He swallows. 

“Don't mention it,” says Remus, very softly, and he caresses Sirius' cheek again. 

Sudden comprehension dawns on Sirius. 

“Moony,” he begins, not quite in his normal voice. “Moony, can I ask you something? But you have to promise that you won't hold it against me if the answer is no.” 

Remus gets a look on his face like he's going to laugh, but he doesn't. 

“Of course, Pads. Go on.” 

Sirius feels like he's about to jump off the Astronomy Tower. 

“Did you hate the idea of Marlene being my girlfriend because you wished it was you instead?” he asks, very quickly, bracing himself for rejection. “Well, not my girlfriend, obviously, but you know what I– ” 

Remus is grinning. 

“Yeah,” he says, interrupting Sirius' rambling. “Yeah, of course. Blimey, Sirius, it took you long enough – I thought that surely volunteering to serve detention with you would tip you off, but no, you didn't bat an eye.” 

“Wait, you _volunteered_?” 

“Of course I did,” says Remus, amused. “Went to McGonagall and bravely admitted that the idea had been mine to begin with. She was appalled, but appreciated my honesty. Frankly, I am offended that you assumed that I had actually been caught – who do you think I am, James? _You_?” 

Sirius rolls his eyes. 

“Show-off,” he says, very softly, his hand over the hand that Remus is still holding against his face. 

“I learned from the best,” says Remus, and he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius Black: clueless.


End file.
